


Three Knights

by xdarksistahx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur moonlights as a Dom, Bisexual Characters, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarksistahx/pseuds/xdarksistahx
Summary: Lyanna has known for some time the feelings Rhaegar and Arthur have for each other. So, she decides to intervene. Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne & Lyanna Stark & Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	Three Knights

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in my "It's only me & you" universe. It's a different mafia au where Jon and Dany aren't even born yet, Rhaella is alive and pregnant with Dany, though. If the response is decent there'll be a part 2.

“That was easy,” Arthur says, knocking his drink back. His knuckles are still bleeding and bruised from the earlier scuffle. He wipes a spill of whiskey from his chin with the back of his hand. “Boring, even.” 

Some fucker with a death wish ran up in _Visenya’s Lounge_ and tried to rob the patrons. 

_Visenya’s Lounge_ is a club owned by the Targaryen family. It’s named after the late Queenpin who ruled the city alongside her younger siblings; Aegon and Rhaenys. Like the three dragons from the old days, the current heads of the Targaryen family—Rhaella and her son Rhaegar— are not to be trifled with. 

Lyanna thought she’d had too many screwdrivers when she saw the man rush in waving a gun and demanding everyone not to move an inch. And for a moment, everyone in the club just stood there, not moving an inch, and stared at the man in a mixture of shock and awe. 

It takes a special kind of dumbass to go off and do a thing like that. 

Rhaegar, her boyfriend, simply motioned to Arthur who's ever lurking in the shadows and the would-be robber was taken out back to the alley for questioning; and a good beating. 

“It was odd,” Rhaegar muses aloud, holding his own glass of whiskey up to his mouth. “But it wouldn’t be the first time someone has wanted to try their luck with us. They think because my mother is well into her pregnancy that we as a family are somehow weakened...” He trails off, smiling knowingly to himself. 

Anyone who thinks Rhaella is off her game just because she’s 7 months pregnant doesn’t know the woman at all, and that’s all there is to it. She’s still cunning and sharp. 

The incident tonight was just an upstart trying to make a name for himself. It’s nothing to dive into. 

Besides, Lyanna has a more important matter to get into. She watches Rhaegar sip slowly. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Arthur watching as well. Before the flop of a robber came in, she was plotting to get alone with the two of them for the rest of the night for a very special reason.   
  
Quite frankly, Lyanna’s tired of watching Arthur and Rhaegar dance around one another, too chicken shit to just get it all out and say how they feel. In the three years she’s known them, she’s also known that Arthur, though he will deny it if he were asked, is deeply in love with his best friend. She also knows that Rhaegar reciprocates Arthur’s feelings, but he pretends they’re nothing more than platonic. 

Lyanna is observant. 

It’s one of the things that makes her a valuable asset to her family’s gang. That, and the fact that she isn’t too shabby when it comes to knocking heads and ensuring her family maintains their reputation as fearsome and formidable. 

All in all, that means she can smell bullshit a mile away and these two reek of it. 

The thing is, it doesn’t really bother her all that much. She’s known for some time that Rhaegar was curious and everyone in their circle knows that Arthur has had his share of male lovers. If she were really being honest, she’d admit that she found the idea of the two of them together extremely arousing. She remembers the night Rhaegar opened up to her about his interests. He thought she would be disgusted. But that same night they went to a sex shop and she picked out cute plugs for him to wear.

A few nights later, she pegged him. 

Their relationship grew stronger after that. So strong that she has absolutely no problem with him fucking his best friend right in front of her. Hell, if they want privacy, she’ll give them that. 

She just wants this tension between the men gone. 

“Let’s play a game,” Lyanna says, moving off the leather sofa to kneel by the coffee table. She picks up the deck of painted cards from the crystal serving tray. 

They’re in one of Rhaegar’s penthouses that overlooks the lively city. Westeros never sleeps and it’s quite a sight at night. There’s nothing like being fucked against those skyscraper windows, looking down at the crowded city as her guts are being obliterated, and knowing full well there’s a chance of being seen by someone in the neighboring building. 

The prospect of being caught always makes it more exciting, though. 

Will Rhaegar and Arthur fuck against the window?

She’s getting ahead of herself. She needs to get them to fucking kiss first. 

“A game,” Rhaegar says flatly, disinterested. He rarely takes part in card games. 

“What kind of game?” Arthur asks, intrigued. He’s always open to a good card game. “Three Knights, is it?” He sits down on the floor to her right. 

Lyanna smirks because she knows what’s going to happen next. “We can play with two people though it’s better with three…” 

Sighing, Rhaegar finishes his drink. “One game,” he says, sitting down opposite of Arthur. “I have to take a look at the ledgers and-” 

“Yes, we know,” Lyanna drawls. She takes the cards out and begins shuffling. “You’re a very busy man, but you can look over your books later.” She begins dealing the cards. “You know what they say, all work and no play…” 

“Makes Rhaegar a dull boy,” Arthur chuckles. 

Not as dull as one would think, however. 

Lyanna sees the gleam in Rhaegar’s eyes as he stares at the Dornishman and she knows he’s thinking the same as her. Her bookish man has a scandalous side that his best friend knows nothing about. 

“Okay, we all know the rules so no need to explain them.” Lyanna picks up her deck. She’s pleased to have a decent hand because her plan will only work if she wins. “But I want to put a new spin on things…” 

“And that is?” Rhaegar asks. He’s already arranging his cards and silently strategizing. 

The man takes everything so seriously, even a simple card game. 

“Whoever throws out a bad card has to remove an article of clothing for every bad move…” 

Rhaegar looks at her to see if she’s being serious. When he sees that she is, in fact, very serious, he looks to Arthur to gauge his reaction. 

Arthur plays it cool. 

“That’s fine with me,” he says, lowering his eyes to his hand. “Only if Rhaegar doesn’t mind me seeing you because I have the winning hand.” He chuckles. 

“Lyanna’s body doesn’t belong to me,” Rhaegar says, meaning every word of it. “If she’s fine with it then I’m fine with it.” 

“How noble of you two to care so much about my honor.” Lyanna throws a card down, starting the game. She’s ready to get this show on the road. “Let’s see that winning hand, Arthur!” 

Three Knights is a very simple game that’s more luck than it is strategy but they all treat it as though it required more mental skill than it does. Each play is contemplated and premeditated, especially with the likes of Arthur and Rhaegar who treat everything like a power move. Lyanna, on the other hand, just throws out whatever card matches the card that led in that round. 

And somehow she manages to do fine, better than some. 

The first to lose is Rhaegar. 

Though he doesn’t voice it, he’s pissed that he lost already. He removes his dress shirt, leaving only a white muscle shirt underneath. She catches Arthur staring at his toned arms, and when Arthur sees that she’s noticed his staring, he quickly looks away. 

Lyanna tries not to laugh at the poor man. How long has he secretly watched Rhaegar and vice versa? Long before she came around probably. 

Her mocking comes back to bite her in the ass soon enough. 

She loses the next round. Without any other choice, she takes off her tight-fitting dress, stripping down her to black lace bra and panties. The matching set was picked out by hers truly. 

Rhaegar smiles when he sees it. She returns his smile. 

The game continues. 

By the time Arthur removes anything, Rhaegar is shirtless and pantless and she’s sitting there with her tits out. But by then, it’s difficult to keep the game going when Rhaegar keeps looking at her the way he tends to do right before he has her pressed against the nearest sturdy surface. She can’t deny how much that look affects her, either. 

Lyanna considers calling it quits for tonight and try again some other time. Maybe she can thumb Rhaegar’s ass during a blow job and convince him that it’d feel a whole lot better if Arthur was there to touch him in the places her thumb couldn’t reach. 

The gods, however, are on her side. 

“Dammit,” Arthur curses under his breath. He stands, unbuckling his belt. “I was sure I was going to trump his card…” 

Rhaegar smirks smugly. “When you’re overly confident is when you los-” His words die on his tongue. 

Arthur, the deadly right hand to Rhaegar Targaryen, is a free baller.

The man hurriedly sits back down and keeps his hand in his lap to hide what she and Rhaegar have already seen. 

Lyanna knows her lover is having a crisis right now. She’s sitting there, naked from the waist up for starters. And sitting across from him is the human equivalent of an Adonis. Tan skin, not without its scars, but beautiful nonetheless, and a body carved to perfection. Even his nipples look delectable. 

Then there’s his cock...

By the gods, she sees why they call him the _Sword of the Morning_. 

“Arthur, I never took you for the type,” Lyanna says, amused. “You always seem so uptight and rigid. But only a deviant would walk around with no underwear on.” She’s merely trying to goad him. 

And it’s working. 

“Well, I mean no offense, but there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” 

Rhaegar raises a fine brow. “Care to share?” he asks, setting his cards aside. He reaches over and takes Lyanna’s cards out of her hand. “We’re all friends here, after all.” 

Lyanna isn’t surprised when Rhaegar pulls her onto his lap. She could tell that he was getting restless. A lot of people think he’s reserved, modest, even. He’s neither. There’s also the fact that she’s sure he’s caught on to her schemes by now. 

Well, she was being awfully transparent. 

With her back pressed to his chest, he skims his hands down her arms while they wait for Arthur to speak. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Arthur says. 

“I do. That’s why I asked.” Rhaegar pulls her hair over to one side, exposing her neck. “How about a secret for a secret?” He brushes his lips over the smooth skin, sending a shiver through her. 

Ah, he’s going along with it. Lyanna worried he’d be upset by her taking the initiative and sticking her nose in their affairs. Perhaps he just needed to know that this was something she was fine with. 

Arthur, ever brave and bold, doesn’t back down from the challenge. “You go first.” 

As always, Rhaegar just has to outdo everybody. “I was worried about having to strip out of my boxers because dear Lyanna here asked me to wear an anal plug tonight.” 

Lyanna nearly chokes on her own spit. 

She didn't expect him to be THAT bold. And neither did Arthur apparently. The man stares at them both with wide eyes, his mouth parted open. Once her short-lived shock wears off, she’s left aroused and dripping. Her heart beats with anticipation. Will Arthur try to trump Rhaegar’s boldness or will he fold? 

Seconds tick by. 

In the meantime, Rhaegar cups one of her breasts and idly teases the nipple, pinching and tugging on the nub. She can feel his hardness against her ass so she rolls her hips slightly, teasing both men with her movements. She’s sure to keep her eyes on Arthur to let him know that she wants this, that they both want this. 

“I am a man of my word,” Arthur finally says, reverting back to his cool disposition. “One secret that I’ve always guarded is that...I want to know what your cock tastes like.” 

Lyanna ascends. Her soul leaves her body and she ascends to another plane of existence. She could die right now, at this very moment, and she’d consider it a fair exchange. 

“You’re more than welcome to find out for yourself, Arthur,” Rhaegar says, in that voice that makes her blood run hot with desire. “That is unless you’d prefer to continue fantasizing about the taste.” 

Honestly, she wants to suck his cock just from hearing him say that. But she’ll be content with watching Arthur do it. 

Wordlessly, Arthur moves into a crawl and makes his way over to them. The muscles in his shoulders and back remind her of that of a jungle cat. Strong and lean, beautiful and fierce. She gets off Rhaegar’s lap and sits behind him, kissing his back and caressing his chest. 

It’s almost comical how easily and quickly the men shed their roles as simply friends and transition to much more than that. Arthur cups the side of Rhaegar’s face when he kisses him deeply and she can feel Rhaegar’s body relax against her when he sighs into the kiss. She strokes his hair, but aside from that, she remains on the sidelines for now. 

The hard part is over. Her work here is done. 

* * *

Quite frankly, Arthur has wanted this for as long as he could remember. 

The thoughts of fucking his best friend didn’t manifest out of thin air, either. Like a crescendo, they steadily built until they were blaring and downright debauched. He used to be satisfied with fantasizes of kissing and running his fingers through Rhaegar’s prized silver hair or being on the receiving end of one of his serenades. 

Then the more he got to know the man, the more he fantasized about fisting his hands in those silver strands and fucking his pretty mouth into oblivion, among other things. 

Rhaegar’s always so well put together, quiet, and contemplative. Arthur thinks it’s wholly natural for him to want to see a person like that completely ruined. 

He supposes the time will come for that sure enough if the energy in the den is anything to go off of. For now, he palms Rhaegar’s semi-erect cock with one hand and cups the man’s balls with the other. Rhaegar’s thigh jerks in response but other than that he just watches quietly, as if he were unimpressed. 

The standard pretty, rich boy look, Arthur calls it. 

He’ll just have to make him sing a different tune. 

He’s no stranger to cocksucking, and his experience makes itself known immediately. Dragging the flat of his tongue from base to head, he avoids teasing, experimental, timid licks in favor of taking the man in whole and feeling him further harden in his mouth. 

Rhaegar hisses. It's clear he's trying not to be too loud or responsive. 

Arthur will have none of that. 

He hums when Rhaegar’s cock twitches against his cheek and swallows him further, wanting to feel that twitch on his tonsils. His belly burns hot when it happens, and he hums again as he forces Rhaegar’s cock to the limit, until tears sting his eyes. Then he pulls off quickly with a ‘pop’, leaving a string of thick, glistening spit connecting them. He gathers the spit with the same hand he strokes Rhaegar’s sizeable cock with. He looks up at his best friend and is pleased to see him breathing heavily and scarlet-faced. 

Slowly but surely he’s unraveling. 

Over Rhaegar’s shoulder, Lyanna is watching the scene play out. The sneaky wolf was so quiet he almost forgot she was there. She’s the one to blame — thank, for this. 

Arthur will give his thanks later.

He takes Rhaegar into his mouth again, sucking hard and fast at the same time he fondles the man’s balls. The different pace pulls more hushed moans and swears from Rhaegar but they’re not enough for Arthur. Needing to hear more, he places his hands on Rhaegar’s thighs, spreading them wider as he takes the man deeper, as deep as humanly possible. The tip of his nose touches Rhaegar’s toned abdomen, and he gags. 

“Fuck!” Rhaegar says harshly, the word punctuated with a drawn-out moan. 

Eyes damp with tears, Arthur pulls back. He laughs while half of Rhaegar’s cock is still in his mouth because he knows the vibrations will further stimulate the man. And he’s right, Rhaegar whimpers and it sounds so good that Arthur wants to hear more of it, he wants to hear how his whimpers sound when he’s being fucked boneless. 

Rhaegar curls his fingers in Arthur’s hair, pulling tightly, jerking his head up. He has to regain control somehow. “You’ve had a taste. Now it’s my turn.” 

Arthur is a humble servant any other day. A loyal right hand, advisor, and hitman for the family he’s sworn to protect. But he plays a different role in the bedroom. 

The truth is, he’s accustomed to making pretty, spoiled boys like Rhaegar his cocksleeve. He doesn’t see why his best friend has to be any different. Besides, he knows Rhaegar wants nothing more than to be dominated or otherwise he wouldn't be with a woman like Lyanna Stark. 

“Lyanna,” Arthur says, “would you be so kind as to keep his mouth occupied? I’m not done down here.” 

“With pleasure,” Lyanna says in a sultry voice. She kisses Rhaegar’s protests away while she slips out of her panties with ease. Then she urges him to lie down on his back. “Let Arthur and I take care of you…” 

She sits on Rhaegar’s face, momentarily exposing the velvety folds of her pink flesh to Arthur. Completely swollen and exposed, she's seeping down the slit in a way that makes him salivate and he knows she can see the desire and lust in his eyes. Her grey eyes are lit with mirth and something wholly carnal as she leans forward and props her elbows on Rhaegar’s solid stomach. 

Arthur can’t think of a better way to keep the man’s mouth occupied.

He takes Rhaegar into his mouth again, groaning at the taste of the delicious pre-cum that has pearled at the tip. Rhaegar’s own groans are suppressed thanks to Lyanna. As much as Arthur would love to hear them, he finds more enjoyment in teasing the anal plug inside of Rhaegar as he deep throats him. He twists it, eases it out, and shoves it back in, repeatedly, until Rhaegar and Lyanna are both trembling. 

It’s as if the more pleasure he gives Rhaegar, the more pleasure the man gives Lyanna. The couple ends up climaxing together, their loud cries of ecstasy reminding Arthur of his own neglected pleasure. Arthur swallows every drop of cum he’s given, savoring the heady, briny taste of his best friend. There’s so much of it, that a little spills down his chin. With the back of his bruised hand, he wipes it up and licks it. 

He’s licking Rhaegar's cock clean when Lyanna cups his chin, angles his head upward, and kisses him. Actually, she just sucks on his tongue greedily, trying to collect whatever’s left of Rhaegar’s seed. They kiss until the taste of Rhaegar is no more and all that’s left is each other. 

They hardly notice Rhaegar moving Lyanna off of him. They only end the kiss when Lyanna is literally snatched away. 

Rhaegar takes Lyanna from behind, one hand gripping her hip, the other wrapped around her neck, squeezing. The man’s recovery time is remarkable. Or perhaps it’s the addition of Arthur that’s motivating him. Either way, it’s a delight to watch the usually reserved and levelheaded Rhaegar fucking Lyanna as though she were nothing more than a sex doll. And Lyanna loves it by the looks of it. Her eyes are glazed over, pretty face twisted in bliss, and she’s screaming her lover’s name along with obscenities that are common to the northern foul-mouth. 

Arthur’s cock throbs, but he doesn’t touch himself. He waits. 

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Lyanna shouts. “Fuck-fuck me! Harder!” she demands. “Harder!” 

Rhaegar answers with a hard thrust and a slap of her ass that makes the woman’s eyes roll into her skull. Watching the man he’s coveted for as long as he knew him, taking his woman like this, is biblical, to say the least. Arthur doesn’t even have to fuck either of them tonight, just being here, witnessing this is enough. 

Still, he really wants to fuck both of them tonight; he really, really, wants to fuck Rhaegar. 

Rhaegar watches Arthur the entire time he fucks Lyanna, never taking his eyes off him for a split second. At one point, it looks as if Lyanna is going to pass out from the asphyxiation. But Rhaegar let’s go just in time. Being so close to unconsciousness—the thrill of being a step away from sweet relief gives Lyanna her first orgasm. 

Once she catches her breath, Lyanna reaches behind Rhaegar. Arthur is confused by the gesture until he sees Rhaegar tense momentarily before letting out a low, deep groan. Lyanna, the minx, is playing with the anal plug in Rhaegar’s ass. For every thrust he gives, she pushes on the plug, stimulating her lover as he stimulates her. 

Never in a million years would Arthur have thought that his friends were this fun in the sack. 

“Arthur,” Lyanna moans. “Let me…” She nudges her head toward his hard, leaking cock. 

Again, Arthur looks at Rhaegar for reassurance. He knows how much Rhaegar loves Lyanna, and he also knows that the man has a possessive side, though, he pretends otherwise. Wordlessly, Rhaegar puts an arm around Lyanna’s torso, lifts her, and while still inside of her, he brings her closer to Arthur. He sets her back on her knees gently. Then he resumes his task of fucking her cross-eyed. 

Well, there’s Arthur's answer. 

Lyanna’s a riot. 

If Arthur didn’t already believe that about the woman, he would’ve known for certain the moment she licks the drop of cum he leaked on the floor first before suckling his cockhead for more of it. 

“Rhaegar has himself a greedy, cum slut I see,” Arthur says, reverting to his Dom persona with ease. He gathers Lyanna’s hair up and begins to fuck her mouth with slow, deep thrusts. “That’s a good girl…” 

Eyes closing, Lyanna purrs around him. 

Arthur figured she’d have a secret praise kink. He has a strong feeling that Rhaegar does, as well. He’s eager to find out for himself. In the meantime, he fucks Lyanna’s mouth in earnest, keeping his pace up to par with Rhaegar who has slowed down considerably and is now thumbing her clit. When Lyanna’s second orgasm hits, she mistakenly nips at Arthur’s cock with her teeth, and that added sensation sends him over, too. She swallows as much as she can but it’s too much for her. 

Perhaps even a cum slut has her limits, he thinks. 

“You’ve made a mess of things,” he says quietly, wiping up the access cum from her chin and chest. “But that’s alright.” He thinks of having her eat it off his hand. Instead, he offers his hand to Rhaegar. “Be a gentleman and clean up after your woman.” 

Rhaegar doesn’t react the way Arthur wanted him to. He doesn’t really react at all. 

He simply opens his mouth and waits for Arthur to feed him. 

Rhaegar Targaryen, one of the most feared men in the world, is eating lukewarm cum off his subordinate's hand. If Arthur told anyone this, they wouldn’t believe him. Hell, if he filmed the whole thing, there’d still be disbelief. To the outside world, Rhaegar is untouchable, deadly, and enigmatic. But he’s so much more than that to Arthur. He always has been. 

Arthur stares in wonderment and reverence as Rhaegar’s pink tongue curls and laps at his palm. Up this close, it’s difficult to ignore the man’s striking beauty, the sharpness, and elegance of his features. He can’t think of a time when he’s ever wanted anyone the way he wants this man. 

His cock begins to stir again. 

After licking his hand clean, Rhaegar puts all of his attention on Lyanna who’s lying on the floor, boneless and whimpering, still riding on a cloud of euphoria. It doesn’t take long for Rhaegar to finish. When it’s over, he kisses Lyanna’s back, using a tenderness that was absent before. 

Lyanna is muttering incoherently the way people who’ve just had a proper fuck tend to do. Arthur wonders if it’s too soon to press Rhaegar to the floor and fuck him next. That is what all of this was leading up to, right?

“I believe a bath is in order,” Rhaegar says, steadily kissing up Lyanna’s back. He moves her hair to the side and kisses the light bruises he left on her neck. “Thank the gods it’s turtleneck season,” he jokes. 

Lyanna laughs lazily. “You’re going to have to carry me. My legs are done for.” 

“Sorry if I was too rough.” Rhaegar stands. He picks Lyanna up bridal style and looks at Arthur. “Join us for a bath?” 

Arthur joins them for a bath.

The tub is large enough to seat four people comfortably, but with his and Rhaegar’s broadness, the three of them make for a snug fit. As much as he would’ve liked for things to carry on in the tub, all they do is bathe. They don’t even play footsie. Understandably, Lyanna is wiped out. She falls asleep in the tub. Rhaegar dries her off and puts her in the bed. He’s putting on a silk bathrobe when Arthur decides to make his move. He knows Lyanna wanted to watch them, but he’ll be sure she’s there for it next time. 

Rhaegar stops him in his tracks. “I want you to follow up on the man who tried to rob the lounge tonight,” he says casually as if it were a typical night for them. “My intuition tells me that there’s more to the story.” 

Normally, Arthur would’ve gone off to do as he was bid without question. But not tonight. “Is that all you have to say to me?” 

“Were you expecting something more? Do you require further instructions?” 

This silver-haired prick…

Arthur moves closer until their chests are a breath apart. “You just licked cum off my hand. Now you’re acting as if it didn’t happen.” 

“I know what I did,” Rhaegar says, unmoved. “I can still taste you on my tongue. But now I want you to go follow up on some leads. Do you have an issue with doing your duty all of a sudden, Arthur?” 

“Are we not going to talk about any of this?” Are they not going to admit that they feel the same way about each other? Arthur may have overlooked Rhaegar’s feelings before tonight, but he knows for certain that he isn’t alone in this. 

So why is Rhaegar acting this way? Is the man afraid to further blur the lines between them? Maybe he isn’t ready to face the truth. Whatever the case may be, Arthur feels like he deserves an explanation. 

Rhaegar tilts his head. “You said you wanted to know what my cock tastes like and now you know. Was there something else you wanted from me?” he asks, feigning obliviousness. 

Ah, Arthur understands now. The prick wants him to beg for it. 

Of course, Rhaegar would be arrogant until the very end. But Arthur has no intention of feeding his enormous ego any further. Because no matter how Rhaegar may, the man wants him just as badly. 

“No,” Arthur says, “there’s nothing else I want from you. I’ll go check on those leads.” 

If he were one of the random, faceless foot soldiers who were willing to lay down their lives for a man they barely knew, Arthur would think his dismissal had no effect on Rhaegar. But Arthur knows better than that. Rhaegar is definitely affected. He can tell by the way his nostrils slight flair; the only outward sign he'll give off. 

Good, Arthur thinks. There’ll be no begging from him.

In fact, it’ll be Rhaegar who does the begging when it’s all said and done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! And special thanks to my beta, and my sis for helping me with this oneshot!


End file.
